


Off Camera

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy af, george is a good bf/roomate, oh my god they were roomates, sleepy dream is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: George opened the door, smiling in amusement as he saw the taller boy's body strewn over the bed. "Wow someones tired, you should have just ended your stream earlier.""Mhm..." Dream responded, voice muffled by the mattress.George sighed as he sat down on the bed beside him. "I made you hot chocolate but it looks like you're already asleep." He set the warm mug on the nightstand, it was dream's merch, a white mug with his signature smiley.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 454





	Off Camera

"Okay guys, I think that does it for the stream, remember only 37.65% of you are subscribed, so if you aren't subscribed and enjoy my content, make sure to subscribe. It's free, and you can always change your mind and unsubscribe." Dream said, almost automatically. "So bye! See you all in the next stream." He clicked the end stream button.

He let out an exhausted sigh and stretched in his pewdiepie chair. His digital clock told him that it was almost 12am. Letting out a groan, he stood up from the chair, instantly collapsing on the bed behind him.

He sank into the warm, green, creeper themed bed sheets.

George opened the door, smiling in amusement as he saw the taller boy's body strewn over the bed. "Wow someones tired, you should have just ended your stream earlier."

"Mhm..." Dream responded, voice muffled by the mattress.

George sighed as he sat down on the bed beside him. "I made you hot chocolate but it looks like you're already asleep." He set the warm mug on the nightstand, it was dream's merch, a white mug with his signature smiley.

Dream made no noise.

"Hey don't tell me you're already asleep!? You didn't even brush your teeth..." George scolded, not wanting to smell Dream's breath in the morning tomorrow.

"l'jus' brus'wice tmr..." Dream murmured.

"That's not how it works Dream." George sighed, noticing that his roommate's head wasn't even on the pillow, and remembered reading an article on how that could cause neck problems.

He reached for Dream's shoulders, grabbing the fabric of his green hoodie and shook him up and down, "Get. Up. Dream!" He shouted loudly, the bed shaking noisily with each shove.

If Dream was awake, he was doing a very good job of pretending to be asleep.

George sighed, "I'm sorry Dream, but you leave me no choice." He reached for the sleeping boy again, but this time he placed his hands underneath Dream's arms, and tickled. Hard.

The response was immediate. "George!" Dream shrieked, sitting upright in an attempt to escape George's arms. "I'mawakeI'mawake! I'll get up just- please!," Dream dissolved into a wheezing laugh, "stOp! Stop George please! I'm gonna die from not being able to breathe!" He pleaded.

George smiled playfully, "Good, and now you need to drink the hot chocolate I made for you too to make it up to me."

Dream looked across the room to the nightstand, as if only noticing for the first time. "You made me hot chocolate?" He smiled.

George blushed, "Well, yeah but you make it for me all the time! It's not anything special, plus it's probably not even hot by now..."

Dream picked up the mug, cupping it in his hoodie paws. "Aw thanks Georgie, you're the best."

George changed the subject. "You really need to stop streaming so late."

"t's not that late, only 11:47." Dream replied, eyeing the digital clock on the desk opposite him.

George's eyes softened, "I know but you've been staying up late so much recently, I don't mind it but I don't want you to make it a habit."

"What are you my mom?" Dream teased.

"Dream!" George cried. "I'm trying to be serious here..."

Dream lowered his head, "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't make this a habit." He lifted his head again to look at George. "Thanks for caring about me George."

George turned his head, "It's not that big of a deal! I was just annoyed that you were always up so late!"

Dream smiled, "Of course you were."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, thinking a little about the other.

Finally, Dream broke the silence. "Hey George, pedophiles are fucking immature assholes."

George scrunched up his nose and looked at him in sheer horror, "Dream what the fuck did you just say."

The taller boy burst out laughing, "Oh my god the look on your face!" He doubled over, clutching his stomach as he wheezed.

"Go to sleep Dream, I'm leaving."


End file.
